Plaques are located at a number of tourist areas, such as lookouts, wherein the plaque identifies distances and directions to notable areas of interest relative to the tourist area where the plaque is located. Design and manufacture of the plaque generally includes manually selecting a number of locations on a physical map, then manually calculating the distances and directions to the locations relative to the central location where the plaque is to be installed, then designing the layout of the information to be presented on the plaque, and finally physically manufacturing the plaque according to the designed layout.
Whilst the process of designing the plaque can be achieved using the above-mentioned process, the process is rather slow due to its manual nature. Furthermore, customization of the graphic displayed on the plaque can be difficult, particularly when a location which is to be presented on the plaque is not typically considered notable, thus the manual process of generating the design of the graphic can be slow.
Therefore, there is a need to generate a graphic for application to a surface to produce a plaque, which overcomes or at least ameliorates one or more of the above-mentioned disadvantages or provides a useful alternative.